


Anthonio/安东尼奥

by Jaqusional



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqusional/pseuds/Jaqusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>安东尼奥·杜鲁对自己有清楚的定位——或者只是他认为而已。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthonio/安东尼奥

  
  
       他是安东尼奥·杜鲁。  
       这是他每天早上起来告诉自己的第一件事。  
       要接受这个世界观的剧变并非易事。试想，一个外星人告诉你，其实你并非是自己，并非是那个每日在镜子里看见的那个男人，而是和她同族的、被你视作入侵者的外星人；同时她拿出了令人信服的证据，向你已经接受了多年的世界发出了挑战。他得知这一真相时几近崩溃。  
       如今他已经被告知了一切——他的真实名字叫安东尼奥·杜鲁。他来自斯克鲁星，身上流淌着的本应是绿色的血液。祖先的预言驱使他自愿参与了渗透行动，他由此离开了自己的亲友，成为一名沉睡特工。但资料并没有告诉他，自己是何年何月潜入地球，获取了安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克的一切；他也不知道自己当初是如何接受改造，只为成为最优异的特工，以至于他的血液深红浓稠，而记忆也出现了断层。他至今也没有分清他的记忆哪些只属于斯塔克，哪些又是他自己亲身经历——亦或者只是幻象而已。  
       他想要去找出这一切的源头，然而女王却只是安抚着他的情绪，“稍安勿躁，安东尼奥。改造计划项目是最高等级的机密，一切资料只存在母星上。等我们和母星连线上，再作相关的部署。”她穿着杰西卡·德鲁的装束，绿色的嘴唇勾起了好看的笑容，“到那时，你就能够找到恢复真实的途径了。”  
      又有什么选择呢？  
      所有的身份确认目前也只有那份存在机密文档里的资料罢了，但安东尼奥却有强烈的意欲告诉自己他应该去相信。  
      他是安东尼奥·杜鲁，斯克鲁星的沉睡特工，不是安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克。他选择相信女王。他相信预言。  
  
***  
     
      安东尼奥坐在女王为他安排的房间里，看着床边荧绿色的全息投影，屏幕上是几天前的自己。  
      画面上的男人面色青灰，几乎和身后的岩石一个色。他眼眶里两颗蓝色的石头直愣愣地盯着前方，嘴角仍然沾着他因极度震惊而呕吐出来的黄绿色液体。  
      他——那不是斯塔克，是安东尼奥，他在心里纠正自己——即使被突如其来的真相惊得猝不及防，他也很快地恢复了镇定。他清醒过来，女王肯定地目光告诉他自己没有错。接着，他审视当下形势，听从女王命令，调出LMD军队，下令希尔停止攻势并掐掉了通讯路线。  
       女王承诺着回去给他一切的解释。而他短暂地惊叹了斯塔克周全的考虑。  
       “还有别的细节吗？再想想。”画面中的女王问道，安东尼奥能够看到她眼中冲刷过难以抑制的狂喜。  
       “里德。”他喘了口气说，“里德·理查兹。他研制了一种可以通过检测DNA序列以辨别斯克鲁人和地球人的装置——”  
      他迅速地报出了只有理查兹和斯塔克才知道的地点。  
      “干得漂亮，安东尼奥。帝国会记住你的功成，你将成为帝国历史上最伟大的特工。”女王咧嘴而笑。  
      安东尼奥暂停了画面。  
      他理应感到激动的，对不对？  
      那是任何一个特工都梦寐以求的至高荣誉，那是任何一个特工都难以企及的巨大成就。他，安东尼奥·杜鲁，他做到了，他将受到女王亲自嘉奖。  
      但他只是坐在那儿，并没有任何的喜悦。他感到木然，仿佛身体的部分从来都不属于他。  
      严格意义上来说，的确不是。  
      他在心里纠正了自己。但就目前而言，安东尼奥·杜鲁对他而言仍然陌生——谁又能轻易否认掉自己几十年的记忆呢？  
      安东尼奥打开了自己的资料。他的手指划过屏幕，连带起一串串数字，和斯塔克记忆中的绝境一样美妙。绿光在他修长的指尖消融，无数的光点重组幻化，最终液态跟随着手指的形状，轻点出现全新的样貌。  
      他想知道斯克鲁的能力究竟有多强？能够复制他人体征和记忆外，连行为习惯和情感波动也会复制吗？  
      他不清楚。那很微妙——仿佛他的记忆从未有过断层，完好如初；即使有些碎片化的信息也由强烈的情感所连接融合，似乎它们都由安东尼奥本人，而非斯塔克亲历过。  
      但有一个部分他记不清了。他试图用绝境搜索。老天，斯塔克的大脑简直是一件艺术杰作，数字迷人地在他的意志下作出改变。他翻过一个个文件夹，每个文件夹前都有编号，但那些太过复杂的数字他无心深究，最终他被一个名字所吸引。  
      装甲。  
      他点击，蓝色底色的设计图纸展开，悄无声息。几秒钟的时间里，白线勾描的铁人装甲的部件迅速分散，几颗零件滚落在一旁。系统在各个部件旁边展开了文字。安东尼奥着迷地看着它们，每一个细节立刻在脑海里唤醒了从前的记忆。他对所有的部件都能熟记于心，那些令普通人困惑不解的专业名词却能在他的大脑里迅速被消化——他和一个天才分享了大脑这事可不是吹的。  
      一页页地翻过去，他发现自己大脑里本属于斯塔克的记忆正在一点点地被勾起。斯塔克的设计是如此惊人，而更惊人的是安东尼奥竟然能够用斯塔克的大脑继续思考。他看着所有这些倾注心血的装甲——有的为了轻便上阵，有的为了抵抗失控的浩克。翻到最后一页时，他发现了一套并没有任何说明的装甲。  
      那也是唯一一张非设计的图纸。它更像是一张成品展示图——装甲被涂上了国旗的颜色，胸口也不同于其他装甲的三角形或者圆形，这套的胸前是一颗闪亮的白星。图中唯一的文字是右上角的“CAP”。  
      由于短暂性失忆，安东尼奥暂时无法想起这三个字母对于斯塔克的意义。但他觉得这理应非同一般。  
      安东尼奥决定先把图纸放在一旁。他决定在自己有空备份后再转交给女王。  
      当下，他有更重要的讯息要去寻找。  
      有一件事他从未向任何人提起。他做噩梦。他做所有那些当他认为自己是安东尼·斯塔克时的梦。  
      他梦见烟熏过一般的天花板，一层硬板墙摇摇欲坠，他梦见暗黄的脱漆的床头柜，稍稍一拉开柜门就应声脱落。他看见了空荡荡的酒瓶满地打滚，空气里混着令人不适的辛辣，强烈的痛苦涌上心头，如同那一层铺在地板上的破碎玻璃渣。他好奇自己为何能记得那么多的细节，因为他知道自己喝醉了。接着，泛黄泛旧的天花板消失了，浓烟包围了他。比之前酒精的辛辣更甚，它们钻进了他的口鼻，撕咬他的喉咙，他挣扎着，但随着空气渐微稀薄，他身体渐渐如水泥般瘫软无力。他听到有个熟悉的声音在大喊——“托尼！”  
       那真是个很熟悉的声音。那是战前冷静的部署，是战场上不容抗拒的指令，战吼有如雷鸣般响亮；那声音浑厚而威严，有时温柔体贴。  
       那是属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的声音。  
       刹那间，所有关于罗杰斯的记忆涌了上来，荧绿色的数字乱了套，屏幕闪起了警告的光芒——  
       但他记得那些时光。复仇者大宅的院里，清风摇曳着树枝，阳光透过树叶打在茵绿的草坪上，少年复仇者们在那儿说笑，蜘蛛侠说着什么俏皮话从他身后荡过。杰西卡抱着她的宝宝，轻柔地哼着小曲，在大树下左右摇晃；蚁人突然出现，试图向黄蜂女解释刚刚发生了什么。其他人都在忙碌着将桌子搬到宅院里，贾维斯端着菜肴，金属光泽在阳光下反射出刺眼的光芒。  
       史蒂夫来到他的身旁。明亮的金色映入眼帘，史蒂夫蔚蓝色的眼睛里有温暖的阳光。史蒂夫没有穿着他的制服，美好的肌肉在白T恤下耸动，卡其色的裤子一定是向托尔借的，因为它显得非常松垮。他好笑地看着史蒂夫：“你就穿着这个来参加集体聚餐？”“洗衣日，”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“我衣柜里没别的衣服了。”他接着一定是咕哝了几句我一定要买一个超大的衣柜加满除了制服和训练服之外的衣服之类的话，因为史蒂夫再次用那种无奈又好笑的眼神看着他，愉悦地抿起了嘴角。  
       上帝啊，他可永远学不会抵抗这个。  
       但阳光暖洋洋的舒适感消失了，冷气钻进了他的脖子。他发现自己穿上了装甲，头盔已经取了下来，暗金色的面具冷冷地看着他。顺着金属光泽的反射，他能看见现在他处在封闭的房间里，头顶有黑色的管道，周围是暗色的铁墙。没有监控摄像头。只有周围地灯清冷的光。  
      接着他意识到自己正在颤抖。他颤抖得很厉害，那些映像中的景物也跟着剧烈摇晃起来。四下无声，但他的耳朵捕捉到了一丝细不可闻的啜泣。那是谁？遇到什么麻烦了吗？  
      温热滚烫的液体顺着他的面颊滚落，他抬头，深灰色的硬床架上躺着一具冰冷的躯体——  
      _“——这不值得——”_  
      他听见那个破碎的声音说。  
      强烈的痛苦占领了他，它们试图灼烧他，将他从中间生生地分成两半，将他的意识狠狠粉碎。这比他喝醉的那次来得更为强烈，像是雷神的锤子带着闪电狠狠击中了他的胸口，像是他身上的装甲正在解体爆炸。  
      安东尼奥猛地坐了起来。冷汗浸湿的T恤紧贴着他的身体。那痛感是如此鲜明，以至于他仍然能在梦境之外感受到——  
      该死的。  
      他记起来了。  
      那是史蒂夫。史蒂夫。  
      现如今，史蒂夫已经安眠在北冰洋之下，两处枪伤带走了他的一切——从前他与史蒂夫格斗训练时的肢体接触，聚餐时两人在桌下紧贴着的大腿的温度，当他在工作室忘乎所以时耳畔响起的，史蒂夫的无奈劝阻——那些全都离开了。史蒂夫只留下了这些记忆。只留下了放在贴身钱包里的照片和再无主人的复仇者通讯卡。  
      该死的，这一切都是他的错——  
      不，不是。安东尼奥清醒过来告诉自己，那是斯塔克。  
      但是那些感觉又是如此鲜明。他不明白，这些记忆与感情，究竟属于安东尼，还是安东尼奥？  
      他是安东尼奥·杜鲁。他对自己的定位非常明确。而他决定去找安东尼·斯塔克谈谈。  
  
***  
  
      安东尼奥从床上惊坐起来。  
      再一次地，他被关于史蒂夫的梦惊醒。  
      他缓缓地调整呼吸，环顾四周——这间他呆了将近两周的房间。宽敞大方的房间，灰蓝色的墙纸令人舒心。   
      但他现在可不怎么舒心。  
      两周前，他的记忆第一次被唤起。那时他决定去找安东尼·斯塔克寻找真相。但接着，他发现自己过于简化了事态——因为房间的门无法从内打开。  
      那扇门是深灰色的，和墙纸的颜色有所不同而被区分，然而它的边线却完美地嵌入门框，没有任何的突破口，也没有任何的电子锁，只有旁边一个绿色的按钮。他记得女王对他的交待——这次的回忆没有画面，只有声音——如果有需要，按下按钮，会有人来接应。  
       所以他走上前，手指按了下去。伴随着一声长达五秒的刺耳响铃，安东尼奥皱紧了眉头，他耳朵仿佛长时间未接触到外界的尖锐刺激了。  
       他等待着，一分钟，五分钟，十分钟，半小时。接着一整天过去了，但没有任何的回复。不安爬上了他的大脑，隐隐地预感着有什么不太对劲。  
       到今天已经两周了。他被困在这个房间里，每天的呼叫都没有得到回复。  
       房间一卫、一卧并配有一厨的设计足够人性化；柜子里还放满了各种各样的玩具：魔方，积木，七巧板——有利于他的大脑恢复。他将它们全部赏玩了一遍，感觉自己像呆在了网络上广为流传的愚蠢的密室逃脱里。  
       他感到挫败。他也曾试图召唤装甲，但每当他这么做的时候就会失去意识，系统出现病毒报错，醒来时发现自己失去了几个小时，浑身冷汗地躺在地毯上。  
       两周了。即使女王再怎么想要隐藏他以保证安全，也总得满足她最好的特工的一个请求吧？还是说在外战事仍未休，他得继续潜伏等待？  
       无聊时他会继续探索大脑——那是绝境如今仅有的功能了——在数不清的文件目录根部寻找记忆的触发点。毫无疑问，他发现了越来越多的线索和信息，清晰地看见这些信息组合，整理，重新排序。这些记忆如同电影一般展现出来，有时很久地卡在同一个画面上，有时如同潮水一般来势汹涌，但它们从来不曾重复过，如同拼图一般，一点一点地将他的断层补齐。他暗自叹息，这太完美了。  
       这可能是他在这两周里最乐意去做的事。但这之后的境遇并不好——通常当夜里他都会被噩梦惊醒，像是触发了某个节点。他会梦到关于史蒂夫的一切，听到史蒂夫狂怒的嘶吼，眼神里燃烧着愤怒绝望的仇恨，举起盾牌要把他的脑袋切下来——  
       就像现在这样。  
       安东尼奥挫败地低吼了一声，脚伸下了床。他踩上柔软的地毯，上面的每一根绒毛都细细地按摩着他的脚底，发出轻微的悉索声响。系统调节着室温，他能感觉到身上的衣服已经不再因为冷汗而紧贴背部。角落里没有鱼的鱼缸咕噜咕噜地冒着水泡，令他倍感烦躁。  
       他决定先去弄点吃的。按照女王的交代，厨房冰箱里有足够他吃的便当，拿出来用微波炉加热。说得好像他不会似的。  
       等等，女王最后给他留下的话到底有哪些？是在这个房间里留下的吗？  
       他茫然地回想了许久，没有任何的画面。  
       现在是不是该计算一下食物足够吃的天数，以此推算可能再次见到女王的时间？  
       他不清楚。女王已经在按铃的事情上失信一次，而他讨厌失信之人。  
       不，他连是自己讨厌还是斯塔克讨厌都弄不明白。  
       紧闭上双眼，他感觉到自己胸口涌起的热潮。他渴望那些——有那么一会，他渴望那些回忆是属于他的。因为那感觉是如此真实。史蒂夫的手掌搭在他的肩上，另一只手的手指穿梭过他后脑的发丝，并将他拉入和解的怀抱。  
       他喜欢那些美好的回忆，他喜欢那些时刻胸口里的一团温暖。  
       经过房门时，他再次按响了按铃。  
  
***  
  
       他走进盥洗室，脱下衣服，打开花洒，站在镜子前。  
       女王仍然没有回复他。  
       他感到愤怒，震惊，而这些激烈的波动令他感到真实——那出于等待的煎熬，对女王的怀疑，强烈的不安感，那些是属于他的。不像是那些回忆——  
       他握紧了双拳，指关节硌在盥洗台的黑色大理石上，冰凉的触感爬上他的神经。  
       风中夹杂着急雨，冰凉地打在他灼热的脸庞上。雷鸣的狂吼伴随着风声呼啸着传入他的耳膜，窒息的痛感包围了他的全身。他听见神祗的狂怒，鞭子一般划过他火辣的面颊—— _“这就是你定义友情的方式吗，斯塔克？”_  
       他记得，他记得自己做过所有事——所有他毁了自己一生中最宝贵的那些友情的事——  
       星盾盘旋着回到金发人手中。  
       五星的形状渐趋隐没。  
       史蒂夫站在他的面前，再一次地，那样生气勃勃，眼中却尽是他所不熟悉的冷漠。  
_“——只有我的朋友才能这么叫我——”_  
       “——还要我说多少遍史蒂夫的死不是你的错——”  
       “——是民众需要美国队长，还是你？”  
       安东尼奥睁开双眼，花洒的水声淅沥地回到了他耳畔。他听到自己激烈的喘息声，慢慢地松开双拳。那些颈部的青筋随着他的放松逐渐隐去，在原处泛开潮红。  
       他听到巴顿的声音响起，一遍又一遍。  
       “是民众需要美国队长，还是你？”  
       是我。这个念头闯入他的脑海。  
       他惊异地眨了下双眼。  
       他明白民众更需要安抚，然而他明白自己内心深处那点隐秘的私念，史蒂夫的那封信——那是更重要的原因。  
       安东尼奥知道，因为所有关于美国队长的记忆总是能够唤起他皮肤的一阵热潮。  
       他厌倦了猜测记忆的主人。他想要这一切。想要在回忆起史蒂夫送他的画像时嘴角会上扬；他想要在战斗过后约史蒂夫去吃个汉堡时内心像高中生似的翘首企盼。他甚至想要在试图说出史蒂夫这个名字时喉头哽咽，想要在面对美国队长的塑像时无法抬头的悲痛。  
       上帝啊，他想要关于斯塔克的一切，因为那令他感到真实。  
       因为女王为他提供的资料仍然不能填满任何关于安东尼奥·杜鲁这个身份的空白。  
       他听到内心深处的声音，叫嚣着去占有那些记忆，因为斯塔克此时只不过是一个在不知名角落熟睡的人罢了，他——他才是经历了这一切，赢得了复仇者和史蒂夫的尊敬的人。  
       但他做不到。  
       他伸手扶住额头，失声痛哭。  
  
***  
  
      安东尼奥拉过毛巾，将所有在他皮肤上滚落的水珠尽数擦去。他抬头望进镜子，凝视着那个双眉紧蹙的男人。  
      那人面庞瘦削，脸色苍白。即使过了十多天的休整也未能恢复气色。湛蓝色的眼珠周围被一层血丝覆盖，却仍然犀利地投射出一股挑衅似的不满。  
      他紧紧抿住双唇。他看不明白那张脸——不明白那张脸背后到底是谁。是贩卖军火的那个人吗？是造出夺人生命的武器的所谓天才吗？是创立了复仇者的超级英雄吗？  
      他记得当他身穿盔甲时也有如此困惑，但此刻不同了。安东尼奥告诉自己——那是他，就是他，而斯塔克只不过是戴上了他的面具——  
      “我讨厌你这样看着我。”  
      他紧压着舌尖吐出这番话。  
      但紧接着，奇怪的事情发生了。  
      镜中的男人变了脸色，眼中的血丝消失了。然后他的发色变了，脸庞迅速地扭曲，闪烁着奇怪的颜色，如同断断续续的信号。下一秒，它们消失不见了，面对他的是一面灰黑色的水泥墙。  
      他心下一悬，迅速移步离开盥洗室，沿途灰蓝色的墙纸一寸寸地折叠消失，灰蓝色的墙纸全然变成了冰冷的水泥墙。他慌了神，脚下一滑，伸手扶住前一秒还是木桌的石块，冰凉的触觉毫不留情地占据了他裸露的身体，在他心头狠狠一敲。  
      “不，不……”他的大脑高速运转，试图为这一切的改变寻找恰当的理由，然而这一切都被打断了，就在——  
       就在他爬起来，走进起居室的那一刻，面对着那扇所谓无法打开的门——现在变成了一根根荧蓝色的光柱，隔着它们，他看见那里站着一个男人。  
       那人身材高挑，乌黑浓密的头发有些过长，但那双和自己一模一样的、布满血色的蓝色双眼却直直地盯着他。  
       对方似乎一点也不为安东尼奥与他一模一样的外表震惊，只是扬起嘴角，轻轻地说：  
       “你好啊，安东尼。”  
       他吐字很轻，就连最后的那个“奥”也被压了下去。  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 做些解释：这篇文建立在《秘密入侵》（2008）大事件上，斯克鲁女王告诉托尼他并不是自己，而是斯克鲁帝国的沉睡特工——卡莱里基·杜鲁（汉化出自Jason Lee）。原漫画里托尼在娜塔莎的帮助下恢复正常，而这篇文里的托尼没那么幸运。人物名字较原漫画作了修改，因为“安东尼奥”和“安东尼”这两个名字之间的联系……  
> 所以本文讲述的是托尼由于被女王精神控制，然后交代了理查兹的去向后被带回斯克鲁基地，洗脑，关押。他以为自己是“安东尼奥”，但所有的回忆、细节上的不对劲、他无法解释的一些空白，这些都暗示着他才是真正的托尼·斯塔克。但他没有等到自己发现真相，一个占据了他的身体和记忆的斯克鲁人前来狱中看他，也就是最后出现的男人。  
> 整片文想写的是以一个外人的眼光，却占据着自己的身体的特殊身份来认识托尼·斯塔克。在他寻找自我的过程中，除了对自我价值的认可，史蒂夫的感情是必不可少的助推因素。（扯了一堆看似挺高端的其实……这篇文啥都没写到）  
> 如果GNs没有看明白，那是作者的错>


End file.
